


You Can Close Your Eyes

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Yuri on Ice Music Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuuri has a nightmare vivid enough that he's not entirely sure it wasn't real.  Viktor talks him down and helps him get back to sleep.





	You Can Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "You Can Close Your Eyes", written and recorded by [James Taylor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2hTQjK1Fa4) in 1971. The version I listened to while writing is by [Linda Ronstadt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhAIm97a-A4), from 1974.

Viktor jolted awake. It was a good thing he did as Yuuri was sitting up in bed, eyes wild and breathing rapid and shallow. Shoving aside his sleepiness, Viktor moved down the bed to where Yuuri could see him easily and held out his arms. “Solnyshko. Hug?”

Yuuri collapsed into his arms. The second Viktor’s arms closed around him, Yuuri burst into sobs. Viktor stroked his hair and rubbed his back, talking to him softly in Russian. Yuuri had told him once that it didn’t matter what he said, he wasn’t really hearing it anyway. It was all about the tone, and just hearing Viktor’s voice.

Eventually, Yuuri’s tears ran out. After a moment of calm, a soft laugh escaped. “Are you calming me down with a packing list?”

“You said it didn’t matter what I was saying!” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s hair. “Will it help to talk about it, or is this one that’s best forgotten and never thought about again?”

Yuuri’s arms tightened around Viktor. “It was just a nightmare, but it was one of those that was really vivid and intense and I’m not entirely sure it’s not real and this is the dream. Right now, it’s easy to believe that when I close my eyes, I’ll be back in that reality, where I woke up to find your side of the bed empty except for a note that you weren’t coming back and that you didn’t love me anymore.”

“Oh, Yuuri…” Viktor guided Yuuri to lie back on his pillow. “As long as the world is spinning around, I’ll still love you. I can’t imagine not loving you now that you’ve reminded me how.”

“I know that… out here. I’m just scared to close my eyes and find out that this is the dream. That our time together has run out, that it’s time for me to pack up and go home to Hasetsu.”

Viktor’s fingers traced idle patterns on Yuuri’s chest. “I wish I could come into your dreams and kick that version of me’s ass. How dare he. This is your home, too, and you can stay as long as you like. We have all the time in the world together, and no one’s going to take that time away from us.” Yuuri didn’t respond, but his breathing got deeper and more relaxed. “Close your eyes, Yuuri.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

Viktor was an early riser, and as much as he loved Yuuri, he tended to be restless in the morning. Yuuri was probably going to sleep late, and Viktor didn’t want to disturb him. “If I’m not in bed, I’ll be in the apartment. Makkachin’s walk can wait for you to come with us. You can close your eyes.” Yuuri did, and Viktor laid his head on Yuuri’s chest, humming a lullaby his mother had sung to him.

“What’s that song?”

“It’s an old lullaby. I’d sing you a love song, but I don’t know any. Unless you want me to try to hum Eros…”

“No, that’s okay. You can’t carry a tune to save your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these dreams. I still remember one from when I was three or four years old, where I dreamed that my uncle had died and my mom - a medical school student - had cut him in half and displayed him in the living room. (That uncle is still alive over thirty years later.)


End file.
